KENCAN BY ACCIDENT
by Ai Cute
Summary: Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jika temanmu membatalkan rencana liburan bersama, dan kamu tak mempunyai rencana cadangan. Padahal kamu sudah menunggu hari itu. Sasuke dan Naruto menjawabnya dalam fic ini. SasufemNaru. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.


KENCAN BY ACCIDENT

Summary : Apa yang kamu lakukan? Jika temanmu membatalkan rencana liburan bersama, dan kamu tak mempunyai rencana cadangan. Padahal kamu sudah menunggu hari itu. Sasuke dan Naruto menjawabnya dalam fic ini. SasufemNaru. One shoot. No sekuel. No BL.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance dan Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING : FemNaru, One Shoot alias langsung TAMAT. Jadi jangan minta next chapter.

Pair : SaiIno, slight SasufemNaru just rival

Satu lagi fic gaje dari Ai, disela-sela kejumudan menyelesaikan fic Ai yang lagi mentok nggak jalan-jalan. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader sekalian. Selamat menikmati.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

"Aduhhhh, panasnya." Keluh seorang gadis manis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat jadi dua. Tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan sapu tangannya ke kanan dan kiri, mengusir rasa gerah yang menyerang. Peluh menetes, turun membasahi dahi dan leher Naruto, mengular seperti anak sungai.

"Hahh, ini semua gara-gara Ino. Kenapa ia mesti pergi sama ibunya hari ini?" dumelnya. Bibir cerry-nya ia poutkan, membuat paras wajahnya yang manis semakin terlihat manis. "Buyar deh rencanaku hari ini." gumamnya jengkel.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya menyipit, memandang matahari yang berdiri gagah di atas langit sana, menyilaukan mata. Topi bundar warna kremnya, tak mampu mengurangi sengatan teriknya mentari di musim panas ini. "Lebih baik aku ngungsi ke toko buku saja, numpang baca komik. Malas balik ke rumah." Gumamnya.

Kaki-kaki rampingnya membawa gadis manis bernama Naruto, meninggalkan bangku taman yang didudukinya. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum berhenti di sebuah toko buku, lumayan besar di kotanya, bercat merah. Ia dorong pintu kacanya sedikit keras dan memasukinya. Sejuknya angin dari AC yang berhembus, menyejukkan kulitnya yang panas. "Ini baru surga dunia." Gumamnya dengan senyum terkembang.

Naruto dengan tubuh mungilnya bergerak secara efisien, menyelip diantara pengunjung yang lain ke bagian deretan rak yang memajang komik. Matanya membulat penuh minat, begitu mendapati edisi terbaru komik yang sedang digandrunginya terpampang dengan manisnya. Ia ambil satu buku yang tak disampuli plastik, numpang baca sebentar, lagi malas beli soalnya nggak ada doku.

Pas lagi asyik-asyiknya baca, tangannya disenggol lengan orang yang di sebelahnya. Dahinya berkedut jengkel karena sejak tadi dia terus saja menyenggolnya, well terkadang juga menginjak kakinya, dan yang terpenting mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam membaca.

Matanya menengadah, berniat menyembur orang di sebelahnya. Wajahnya memerah, menahan amarah yang sudah mau meluap. "Kau!" Katanya dua kali lipat jengkelnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Teme?" Kata Naruto dengan kemarahan tertahan dan dalam volume lebih pelan. Ia kan tak mau diusir dari toko dengan alasan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain.

"Baca. Kau tak lihat? Selain Dobe, ternyata kau juga buta." Ejek Sasuke yang juga sama jengkelnya dengan Naruto, melihat musuhnya ada di sebelahnya. 'Kenapa sih dia harus ketemu dengan seterunya itu di sini? Memangnya berantem di sekolah saja nggak cukup apa?' pikirnya geregetan.

"Aku juga tahu itu." kata Naruto penuh penekanan di tiap suku katanya. "Maksudku, untuk apa seorang Uchiha sepertimu berada di tempat ini?"

Sasuke menatap balik Naruto. Iris oniksya memindai penampilan Naruto hari ini, menyapu dengan malas tubuh Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. 'Cukup menarik dan well lumayan cute,' batinnya menilai, 'Tapi tak cukup untuk membuatnya tergoda. OK, ia cukup terkesan, tapi bukan berarti ia mau ngajak jalan nenek sihir itu. Hell no.' Neraka harus membeku lebih dulu, sebelum Sasuke ngajak rivalnya ini kencan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tak punya kewajiban melaporkan kegiatanku padamu." jawabnya ketus.

Ia sudah kesal gara-gara someone di sana yang udah dengan seenaknya meng-cancel acara bersama mereka secara mendadak, hingga akhirnya ia terdampar di sini bersama someone yang amat sangat dibencinya. 'Oh, sungguh hari yang luar biasa untuk mengawali liburan musim panasnya.' Pikirnya sarkastik.

"Ini gara-gara Sai. Dia seenaknya saja membatalkan janji denganku." ujar Sasuke lirih. Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja ia mau terbuka pada gadis di sebelahnya itu. Mungkin ada malaikat nyasar yang lagi nemplok di sisinya, memberinya pengaruh cahayanya agar Sasuke jadi orang baik. "Kau sendiri kenapa?"

"Sama. Ino juga begitu. Dasar menyebalkan." Dumel Naruto, mencoba menikmati bacaannya. Ia butuh mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya, biar nggak kena panas dalam. Abaikan, kalau mereka itu musuh abadi di sekolah.

Eh, Sama? Membatalkan janji? Di hari libur? Mereka berdua?

Keduanya yang sama-sama berotak encer, segera menyadari adanya ketidak beresan pada sepupu mereka masing-masing. Tanpa dikomando, mereka dengan refleks menurunkan komik yang lagi dibacanya dan membentuk posisi dua orang yang sedang bergosip dengan serunya, benar-benar lupa dengan permusuhan mereka.

"Yamanaka bilang apa padamu?"

"Dia bilang, diajak pergi ibunya. Makanya nggak bisa pergi denganku. Sai, gimana?"

"Katanya, ia diajak ayahnya mancing."

'Hmmm..., mencurigakan.' Batin keduanya kompak.

Keduanya dengan sigap mengeluarkan HP masing-masing dari dalam saku bajunya, menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo!" balas seorang wanita di seberang sana.

'Eh, tante. Kenapa tante yang menjawab telepon?' batin Naruto bingung. Ia mendekatkan HP-nya dan berkata lembut, "Maaf tante, apa Ino-chan ada di rumah?"

"Oh, Ino. Ia sedang pergi bareng Sai ke Konoha Land."

'Dasar pembohong.' Dumel Naruto tentu saja dalam hati. "Oh, gitu ya, Tante. Maaf sudah mengganggu. Titip salam untuk om dan Ino-chan kalo sudah pulang ya." kata Naruto sebelum menutup telepon dengan wajah merah padam, terbakar amarah, karena merasa dibohongi sepupunya.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke sedang menelepon kediaman Danzo, ayah Sai. Dan di luar dugaan, yang mengangkat telepon ayahnya Sai yang katanya lagi pergi mancing. Hm, ketahuan deh belangnya. "Hallo, Ji-san. Sai ada?" tanya Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang.

"Sai lagi belajar kelompok bareng Yamanaka. Baru saja ia pergi. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh, bukan masalah penting, hanya mengajaknya main ke toko buku. Bye, Ji-san." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling melirik. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merah, bukan karena malu, tapi marah. Otaknya mereka dengan kompak berfikir hal yang sama. 'Dua orang itu sudah membohongi kita. Mereka pasti lagi kencan. Kurang ajar. Kurang asem. Teganya. Dasar sepupu brengsek.'

"Kita harus balas mereka." kata Sasuke.

"Aku setuju. Seenaknya saja ia batalin janji. Kau ada ide?" kata Naruto sepakat.

"Gimana kalo kita tunggu mereka di depan stasiun? Lalu kita kejutkan mereka! Biar tahu rasa."

"Sepakat. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, selama nunggu mereka, kita ngapain? Masa bengong?"

"Is ya nggaklah. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu. Mau ikut?"

"Oke lah, daripada nganggur."

Dengan kalimat terakhir, keduanya sama-sama meninggalkan toko buku itu. Pertama, mereka mengunjungi game center, mencoba beberapa permainan. Mereka berlomba dan bersaing di tiap game set, seperti di sekolah. Bedanya, mereka lebih menikmatinya. Buktinya tawa mereka terdengar di tiap akhir permainan. Ya iyalah mereka memenangkan hampir semua permainan. Tangan mereka kini penuh dengan hadiah dari berbagai game.

Mereka juga mencoba, memasuki beberapa toko yang menarik perhatian mereka. Keluar dari sana, tangan keduanya menenteng tas isi belanjaan berupa anime figgure, boneka, dan pernak-pernik lainnya. Senyum puas terkembang di wajah keduanya. Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan kalo dua orang itu musuhan seperti kucing dengan anjing jika di sekolah.

Lelah bermain, mereka pergi ke cafe, beli kue. Mereka duduk berhadapan di dekat sudut ruangan, sambil menunggu pesanan mereka tiba. Mata Sasuke mengamati seisi cafe. Banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktunya di kafe ini, bermesraan. Sasuke bahkan melihat dua orang sedang berpegangan tangan dibalik alas meja. Hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke jengah.

Kini pandangannya beralih pada teman ken- ehem partner crime-nya yang lagi asyik membuka-buka hasil belanjaannya. Mata Sasuke menjelajah, memindai dengan detail wajah rivalnya itu. Hm, kalo dilihat-lihat Naruto itu manis juga, imut, dan senyumnya secerah mentari. Kenapa ia baru nyadar sekarang? 'Sibuk berantem, sih.' Jawab inner-nya.

"Ehem..." Sasuke berdehem. Naruto mendongak, memperlihatkan iris safirnya yang mampu menghipnotis tiap orang yang melihatnya. Sasuke berkedip, mengusir serangan genjutsu yang datang tiba-tiba. Masa, seorang Sasuke terpesona oleh cewek DOBE di depannya? Padahal kan nilai mereka terpaut sedikit di sekolah, masa dibilang dobe? Naruto hanya kalah di bidang seni saja, kok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kita makan di taman saja."

"Loh, kenapa? Tempat ini kan enak, adem pula. Ada AC-nya sejuk sriwing-sriwing. Nggak kayak di taman. Pasti tempat itu sudah panas sekarang."

"Kau tak lihat sekeliling kita?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Tapi, ia menuruti permintaan Sasuke, untuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Ternyata banyak pengunjung yang memenuhi kursi yang tersedia. Dan usia mereka sepantaran dengannya dan Sasuke. Senyum di bibirnya terkembang. "Bagus kan, rame. Pasti kuenya enak. Makanya laris. " Katanya dengan lugunya.

Sasuke ingin tepuk jidat, nggak ngerti dengan cara berfikir rivalnya itu. Dia ini sebenarnya polos apa bego, sih? Masa nggak ngerti juga. 'Ah, dasar dobe, tulalit, cewek oon.' Maki Sasuke dalam hati. "Kita pergi." Kata Sasuke akhirnya. Lama kelamaan di sini membuat moodnya yang lagi naik anjlok seketika.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, beranjak dari kursinya ogah-ogahan, mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka membungkus pesanan mereka dan menghabiskannya di taman, di bawah pohon rindang. Angin nan sejuk membelai tubuh mereka, meninggalkan jejak sejuk di tubuh keduanya. Dengan penuh khidmat, keduanya menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Waktunya bentar lagi. Kita ke stasiun sekarang." Sasuke memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

"Em." Balas Naruto acuh tak acuh, masih sibuk dengan kuenya. Mulutnya belepotan dengan remahan kue dan ada sedikit noda saus di ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jengah. Selain dobe, tulalit, oon, ternyata ia juga kurang tata krama. Makannya berantakan banget. "Kau itu seperti anak kecil. Makannya belepotan." Tegurnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Sasuke mengusap ujung bibir Naruto yang belepotan saus dengan jarinya. 'Lembut,' pikirnya begitu kulitnya menyentuh tekstur bibir Naruto. 'Apa rasanya juga selembut itu jika ia menjilat bibir peach ini?' pikirnya makin ngawur, dengan lancang mengusap-usap bibir bawah Naruto. Wajahnya mendekat mencoba mengecup bibir itu sekilas, tapi gagal karena teguran Naruto mengembalikannya ke daratan.

"Kamu mau ngapain?" tegur Naruto dengan dahi berkerut dan kedua alisnya saling bertaut bingung dengan tindakan aneh seterunya itu. Matanya yang bulat menatap Sasuke polos, sama sekali tak menyadari lamunan penuh nafsu yang menari-nari di otak Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke berdehem untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya. Bisa-bisanya ia berfikiran untuk mencium gadis dobe itu. Dia benar-benar sudah gila. Apa jomblo membuat otaknya jadi sinting? "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya salah lihat." Jawab Sasuke membuat alasan untuk membenarkan tindakannya.

"Memang apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ku pikir aku melihat nyamuk di pipimu." Jawab Sasuke yang hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang idiot. 'Mulut busuk. Apa yang kau katakan? Nyamuk? Ada nyamuk di pipimu? Hell no. Tak bisakah kau mencari alasan yang lebih masuk akal?' gerutu Sasuke heboh dalam hati.

"Nyamuk? Di musim panas?" tanya Naruto sambil memberi Sasuke tatapan Memang-kau-sudah-gila.

Sasuke dengan geram membalasnya dengan tatapan aku-tidak-gila. "Makanya ku bilang salah lihat. Hewan bersayap warna hitam, kecil, dan suka menclok di tubuh makhluk hidup yang terpikir olehku hanya itu."

"Kau bisa bilang lalat, kan? Lalat buah misalnya." Jawab Naruto memberi alternatif.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke malas meneruskan debat nggak penting itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya terpojok dan ketahuan deh mengada-ada banget alasannya. "Kita berangkat sekarang."

"Yup." Kata Naruto membereskan kekacauannya. Bungkus kuenya sudah ia buang di tempat sampah. Tempat yang ditempatinya sudah bersih seperti semula seolah tak pernah dijamah oleh manusia.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan kaki dalam diam menuju stasiun yang tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka memilih berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang untuk memastikan Ino dan Sai tidak akan lolos dari mata keduanya. Senyum sinis dan evil terpasang di wajah Naruto, kalo Sasuke sih masih anteng. Entah bagaimana reaksinya nanti, kalau sepasang kekasih yang juga sepupu-tukang-ingkar-janji mereka itu muncul.

Setelah lima menit menunggu, akhirnya mereka muncul juga. Sai tampak menggandeng Ino yang tersenyum malu padanya. Di tangannya, mereka menenteng beberapa tas kertas aneka warna, mungkin berisi hasil belanjaan mereka.

'Dunia milik berdua. Yang lainnya ngontrak.' Pikir Sasuke dan Naruto jengah dengan kemesraan yang diumbar pasangan SaiIno.

"Ehem. Sai apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa. Aku baru tahu kalau sekarang ayahmu hobi pake rok." Sindir Sasuke dengan sudut perempatan menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Ini tante, Ino? Wah, cantiknya? Tapi kenapa di mataku, ia seperti Sai?" sindir Naruto tepat di depan SaiIno yang saling merapatkan diri karena terintimidasi oleh aura Sasufemnaru yang gahar itu. Tubuh keduanya saling menggigil, dipenuhi perasaan bersalah.

"Gimana rasanya? Enak ya, yang habis liburan ke Konoha Land?" Teriak SasufemNaru bersamaan dengan emosinya.

SaiIno yang ketakutan langsung sujud di depan keduanya, meminta maaf. "Maaf, Nar. Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud membatalkan rencana kita. Tapi, Sai tiba-tiba mengajakku kencan. Jadi aku..."

"Ooo, jadi sekarang Sai lebih penting dari aku, sepupumu dan sekaligus sahabatmu sendiri. Kau tega, Ino." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menahan kepalan tangannya agar tak melayang di pipi sepupu yang amat disayanginya itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Karena itu..karena itu..aku membelikanmu oleh-oleh ini. Aku tahu kau..."

"Kau mau menyogokku?" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

"Bukan begitu, Nar. Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah padamu karena itu aku membelikan ini khusus untukmu."

Naruto berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya yang masam dan bibir yang berkerut tipis, menunjukkan kalau ia masih berniat meluapkan segala uneg-unegnya. Tapi teriakan SasuSai di sebelah sana yang juga sama-sama tinggi mengganggu indera pendengarannya, dan berhasil membuatnya terdiam.

"Oh mengertilah, Sas. Kami ini sepasang kekasih yang lagi jatuh cinta. Wajar bukan, jika kami ingin berkencan pada liburan musim panas ini?"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Kau membuat kesalahan tiga kali. Pertama kau membatalkan janji. Kedua kau berbohong. Ketiga, kau sudah membuat waktuku terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menungguimu seperti orang bodoh." Sembur Sasuke.

Sai mengedipkan bulu matanya seperti orang bego. Ia masih memproses kosa kata aneh yang terucap dari bibir sepupu sekaligus sahabat sejatinya itu. Dia bilang, Sasuke menungguinya. Tunggu, Sasuke menungguinya? "Kau menungguku dan Ino di sini dari tadi?" tanya Sai untuk memastikan.

"Bukan dari tadi. Kami hanya menunggumu selama 5 menit. Tapi, tetap saja itu menyebalkan." Jawab Naruto, membuat Sai dan Ino saling bertukar pandang keheranan.

"Kami?" tanya keduanya serempak.

"Iya, kami. Aku dan Sasuke. Ada masalah?"

"Jadi kalian berdua di sini, menunggui kami dari tadi? Berarti kalian kencan, dong?" celetuk Ino usil.

"BUKAN...!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto kompak.

"Kami tidak kencan. Hanya kebetulan bertemu di jalan." Jawab Sasuke.

"Iya, betul. Kami tidak kencan. Kami hanya jalan-jalan di game center, belanja sedikit, dan makan di kafe bersama. Itu saja tak lebih." jawab Naruto dengan lugunya.

Sai dan Ino sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'Itu namanya kencan, Naru-chan. Ni orang tulalit banget sih.' Pikir keduanya.

Terkadang Ino tak habis pikir dengan sepupunya iu. Dia itu kalau soal pelajaran emang jago, buktinya ia selalu dapat ranking 2 dari SD sampai SMU, rangking satu-nya Sasuke. Namun, kalau sudah soal asmara, bebalnya minta ampun. Padahal kan banyak cowok yang naksir dia.

Ia mendadak merasa kasihan pada siapapun cowok yang naksir sepupunya itu. Jalan untu mendapatkan hati seorang Naruto akan sangat sulit, penuh liku dihiasi puncak-puncak nan terjal yang harus didaki. Mereka harus ekstra sabar dengan kebebalan dan ketidak pekaan Naruto. Semoga saja mereka tidak gila duluan sebelum membuat Naruto jatuh cinta pada mereka.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah dengan ketelmian, ketulalitan, dan kedobean cewek yang dari SD sudah jadi rivalnya itu. Mungkin sifat polosnya itulah yang membuat Sasuke yang dari dulu anti cewek tertarik padanya dan mau meladeninya, meski hanya untuk berbalas cacian.

Sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke tahu itu. Akan tetapi, ia tak sanggup menahan godaan melemparkan beberapa cacian hanya untuk membuat kedua alis Naruto bertaut saling menyatu, dahi berkerut, bibirnya menipis, wajah merah padam dan lalu mencak-mencak seperti orang kesambet. Ia suka ah bukan tapi sangat menyukai ekspresi Naruto yang lebih jujur dan innosen itu.

"Sudahlah tak usah dibahas lagi. Kita cari makan, yuk? Perutku lapar." Kata Ino.

"Aku juga. Semuanya aku traktir deh." Bujuk Sai untuk meredakan amarah Sasuke.

"Kau lagi banyak duit, Sai?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Enggak juga. Kebetulan aku baru dapat honor melukis. Lukisanku dimuat di koran."

"Wah hebat, dong. Kalau begitu aku tak perlu sungkan lagi." kata Naruto sambil menepuk perutnya yang sudah lapar lagi.

"Tapi jangan yang mahal-mahal." Kata Sai secepatnya. Ia takut dompetnya kosong hanya untuk membuat gadis gembul, sepupunya Ino itu kenyang. Dia kan doyan makan, meski herannya badannya tetap langsing. "Ayo kita lanjutkan double date kita!" teriaknya penuh semangat.

"Harus berapa kali ku bilang?" teriak Naruto dengan jengkel menjitak kepala Sai. "Kami tidak kencan."

"Iya-iya, ngerti. Kalian Cuma jalan-jalan berdua saling berpegangan, makan di kafe nan romantis berdua, belan..."

"Kami tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." teriak Naruto dengan bulu kuduk meremang. Ia tak tahan, bahkan meski hanya dalam bayangannya saja. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan soalnya.

Dan akhirnya acara mereka pun dilanjutkan dengan makan siang bersama-sama di kedai ramen. Sasuke hanya memesan jus tomat kesukaannya. Ia sudah makan tadi, jadi perutnya masih kenyang. Sai dan Ino memesan satu mangkok ramen berdua. Sungguh so sweet pasangan yang lagi dimabuk asmara itu. Nah, sebagai gantinya Naruto pesan tiga mangkok sekaligus. Dan semuanya ludes masuk ke perutnya semua. Tuh kan, beneran. Naruto itu gembul.

Usai dari acara kencan dadakan yang tak terencana itu, hubungan SasufemNaru masih juga tak membaik. Mereka masih terlibat dalam perseteruan sengit. Yeah setidaknya dari kaca mata Naruto yang selalu memandang Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu ingin mengalahkan.

Tapi, tidak demikian dengan Sasuke. Ia memang masih meladeni Naruto dengan bertukar cacian, ejekan, dan sindiran kejam seperti biasanya. Tapi, ada yang lain lagi yang mewarnai hubungan mereka. Entah kenapa, jantung Sasuke selalu berdegup kencang jika berada di dekat Naruto. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Naruto khususnya bagian bibirnya. Untunglah Sasuke bisa menutupinya dengan baik sehingga gadis itu tak curiga dan memandang aneh pada Sasuke.

Mungkin suatu saat Sasuke bisa mengatasi perasaan itu dan Sasuke akan jatuh cinta pada wanita lain yang lebih memenuhi kriterianya. Atau mungkin juga tidak. Karena entah kenapa wajah Naruto itu begitu bandel, tak mau lepas dari pelupuk matanya, membayangi tiap mimpi-mimpinya, bahkan jadi obyek mimpi basah.

"Oh, Shit. Sial benar-benar sial." Gerutunya malam itu yang dengan terpaksa mencuci boksernya yang basah secara diam-diam, agar tidak ketahuan ibunya atau lebih buruk lagi baka-anikinya.

Kenapa harus Naruto? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau ia ketahuan naksir gadis itu? Semoga saja ia bisa segera lulus dan tak perlu bertemu lagi dengannya. Orang bilang, 'jauh di mata jauh di hati.' "Iya, kan?" tanyanya sedikit sangsi.

Dan cerita ini pun diakhiri dengan...

 **THE END**

Maaf jika endingnya tak jelas dan tak sesuai yang diharapkan. Namanya juga one shoot. Oke-oke dengan ini, Ai mohon reviewnya ya. Ai tunggu.


End file.
